


Loving Arguments

by Widow_Spyder



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: 4 + 1 things, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Hospitals, I APOLOGIZE, M/M, Modern Era, in fact this is mostly just dialogue, nurse kohaku, psychiatrist gen, semi not accurate medical stuff, surgeon senku, surgical intern chrome, very dialogue heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widow_Spyder/pseuds/Widow_Spyder
Summary: Four times Senku and Gen bickered during work and one time it ended with something everyone was hoping for.For the Prompt:sengen au where they’re doctors at the same hospital and they are the best in their specific fields and always get paired together but they keep bickering over every.single.thing. but their coworkers can’t help but notice the sexual tension in the air, not knowing they're married
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 38
Kudos: 468





	Loving Arguments

Working in Japan’s best hospital was a high honor only bestowed to the highest-scoring students from medical schools who were willing enough to learn from the harsh front lines. The thing not mentioned was that ‘front lines’ apparently had different meanings. Because it also meant they’d have to deal with the “obviously into each other” pair of workers who constantly argued and had the sexual tension strung between them so strong they could snap a bow. 

“Working in a hospital is one of the only jobs that could be the most grueling yet also the most satisfying.” A familiar voice laminated from around the corner. As Chrome and Ginrou passed, it wasn’t hard to spot their hospital’s best surgeon, Senku, glaring at Ryusui, their hospital CFO, while Gen, their resident psychiatrist, continued his tirade. “The most tiring yet the most eye-opening. The most-”

A groan rang through the hallway. “We get it, mentalist, for sanity’s sake, just can it already.” Senku snapped, directing his glare from Ryusui to him. 

Gen glared right back. “Excuse me, if you could not interrupt-”

“Why does he have to be here, anyway?” Senku interrupted with a smirk while Gen sputtered indignantly. 

Ryusui pinched the bridge of his nose as he huffed with annoyance. “I told you-” 

“What? I can’t work on the same floor as you now?” Gen jeered, ignoring what Ryusui was about to say. Senku leaned forward till both of their foreheads were barely an inch apart. 

“You do know this floor is a lot harsher than your floor.” Senku quipped back with a raised eyebrow. It wasn’t a lie. Since Gen’s job wasn’t as ‘on the spot’ as the surgeons or nurses, he was situated on the top floor of the hospital that was a lot calmer than the first floor where Senku worked. Along with Gen was Yuzuriha and Taiju, who were physical therapists, Ukyo, a pediatrician, and Francois, a pharmacist. Life on the top floor was considerably way easier than life on the bottom floor despite everyone working in the same hospital. So it was odd that someone from the top floor was being transferred to the bottom floor. “Why do we even need a psychiatrist here anyway? Psychiatry-” 

Gen’s left eye squinted in knowing annoyance. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence.”

“- is not-”

“I’m warning you now…”

“- a real science.”

“That’s it!” Gen snapped, poking Senku in the chest as he started going on a long-winded speech about mannerisms and hard work put into all medical professions. Chrome and Ginrou leaned against the front desk as they watched the interaction unfold.

“Fighting again?” Kohaku suddenly asked, placing her hands on their shoulders as Ginrou jumped from her sudden appearance behind them. 

“Yep.” Chrome shrugged. As Senku’s surgical intern, he had to watch almost every fight they got into and then dealt with Senku’s sour mood afterward. “It’s every day now.”

“I wonder if they really are meant for each other.” Ginrou wondered out loud, placing his head on Kohaku’s shoulder right as she knocked him on the head for trying. 

“It may be hard to see, but they definitely have crushes on each other.” Kohaku affirmed, taking a sip from her coffee cup that smelled more like sugar than coffee. “On the outside, they’re enemies, on the inside, they’re tsundere schoolgirls.” 

“Enough, you two.” Ryusui’s loud voice interrupted everyone, making the hall silent as he put his hands between Gen and Senku to separate them. 

There was a moment of hesitation before Gen and Senku simultaneously yelled back. “He started it!” 

Ryusui shook his head. “The board of directors desired a trained psychiatrist to be here to see if his impact can make patients more comfortable with the procedures you put them through.” Turning towards Senku, Ryusui continued. “Gen is staying on this floor for a trial period of two weeks, Senku, no take-backs.”

“What if I don’t want to be on this floor for two weeks?” Gen asked, crossing his arms in deviance, making Ryusui smugly smile. 

“Then I’ll take half your paycheck for myself.” He said. 

Gen huffed right as Senku groaned and walked down the hallway in defeat. “Fine.” Gen muttered, before taking off after Senku.

——————

Kohaku hated to admit it, but she was having some trouble. One of the patients she was assigned to - a little girl named Suika - needed to be prepped for surgery after suffering a bad fall on one of her’ adventures.’ According to Ukyo, her pediatrician, she was very curious and often went places that were considered hard terrain or hard to access. Needless to say, it wasn’t the first time she’d been in the ER for an injury she got while exploring, but it was the first time she managed to break her leg. The injured leg was currently covered in a blanket with the area numbed so she wouldn’t feel the pain. The problem Kohaku was having was trying to give her an IV that would later be used by their anesthesiologist to knock her out for surgery, but she couldn’t get the needle in without Suika jerking away and whimpering in fear.

In a moment of weakness, Kohaku stepped out on the promise that she would bring her some water to drink before she beelined for the breakroom and subsequently to Gen. 

“Gen, I need your help.” Kohaku stepped into Gen’s line of vision, making him raise his eyebrows in surprise. 

“Oh? What can I do for you?” Gen tilted his head in curiosity. Both his and Kohaku’s jobs were very different, so it seemed odd for her to need him while they were on the job. 

Kohaku explained as she filled a cup of water. She was quick with her explanation since Suika’s surgery was supposed to be within the hour. “I have a patient, nine years old, whose name is Suika. I’m trying to prep her for surgery, but she’s a bit skittish right now and-”

Gen held up his hand to stop her. “It’s alright, Kohaku, slow down. I’d be happy to help.”

“Thanks.” Kohaku breathed a sigh of relief and led Gen towards the room. 

“Suika, I have someone for you to meet.” Kohaku announced as she opened the door to Suika’s room. It didn’t look like she had moved much since Kohaku was gone, which was good. 

“Oh okay.” Suika mumbled, taking the offered water cup Kohaku presented to her. 

“This is Gen.” Kohaku pointed to Gen, who waved with a smile. 

“Hello, Suika-chan.” 

“Hello.” Suika waved back. “Are you a Doctor too?”

Gen moved closer, never losing the calming smile he had on. “Yes I am, but not the ones you’re used to seeing on this floor. You see, I’m a Doctor for your brain.”

That seemed to pique her interest as she curiously asked. “My brain?”

“Yep! I promise it’s a lot cooler than it sounds.” Gen assured, playfully winking at her. 

“So you’re going to be my brain doctor?” Suika asked, sitting up higher while Kohaku busied herself with the IV. 

“That’s right! So while Kohaku here sets you up, I’d like to ask you a few questions, is that okay?” Gen took out a small notebook from seemingly nowhere, which most definitely got Suika’s attention as she smiled at his antics. Her nod of approval was met with similar feelings of relief from Kohaku and Gen. “Excellent.”

From there, Gen started asking Suika random questions, starting out easy before they delved into a conversation about Suika’s line of ‘detective’ work she did, which got her in the ER in the first place. By the time they were supposed to bring her to the surgery room, Suika was laughing and smiling, easily distracted by Gen’s words, which made it easy to slip the IV into her arm. 

Suddenly the door was opened, revealing Senku at the end of it. “Kohaku, is she ready?” He asked his eyes widening in surprise when he caught sight of Gen. Meanwhile, Gen smiled a small smile and turned away, his cheeks a nice shade of light pink. 

Kohaku rolled her eyes at the obvious attraction, even getting a curious glance from Suika, who, of course, could also see the attraction between them. “Just about.” Kohaku fiddled with the IV bag one last time before triumphantly cheering. “There, perfect!” 

“Finally, if you could get her to the surgery.” Senku asked, stepping aside from the door so Kohaku could wheel the mobile bed through. 

“On it.” Kohaku exclaimed before patting Suika on the head affectionately. “Okay, let’s go for a ride!” As Kohaku wheeled her away, Suika called back at Gen, thanking him for talking to her and hoping they’d be able to speak again soon.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Senku turned towards Gen, who was fixing his shirt sleeve. “What’re you doing here?” 

“Hmm? Just working with my patient, Senku-chan.” Gen hummed. 

“Right now, she’s my patient, mentalist. Your work comes after mine.” Senku said, poking Gen in the forehead, eliciting a small giggle from the other before his hand was pushed away. 

“I was called in, you know.” Gen followed Senku out of the room as a few hospital custodians walked in to clean and sanitize the room. 

“For what?”

“Calming before surgery, make sure she doesn’t get too nervous. She is a very small child, did you notice that?” Gen asked, taking Senku’s coat collar in hand and righting it from it’s slanted position. 

Senku nodded, standing still as Gen worked. “Yeah, Kohaku will have the specifics, so I’ll get them from her before operating.” Once Gen was done fixing his coat, Senku evilly smirked at Gen with that familiar mischievous gleam in his eyes. “And stay away from my field, mentalist.”

“As with you, Doctor Frankenstein~” Gen quipped, mostly to himself as he watched Senku jog after Kohaku with a smile on his face.

——————

Another day, another argument...

With Gen joining them on their floor, it seemed they’d get into more fights more and more often. Both questioned each other, and both argued with a stubbornness akin to bulls. This time, it was Tsukasa’s turn to run into them in a mid-yelling session in the breakroom next to a sputtering coffee machine. 

“You were the last one to use it!” Senku predictably ranted, as he was the avid coffee drinker of the bunch since his hours were horrendous. Gen turned his head away in ignorance. 

“Doesn’t mean I’m the one that broke it!” He snapped back, making Senku grab his chin and turn his head back towards him. Even Tsukasa could see the furious blush creeping up their necks at the action. 

Tsukasa sighed, deciding to cut in to try and dispel them after a notable stretch of silence went by with the two just staring at each other as their faces got redder. “You could always just not drink coffee for a day.”

Mistake.

Both turned their heads lightning-fast, fixing him with glares that would regularly scare the shit out of newbie nurses. “Huh?!” They both growled, snapped out of their lover’s trance. 

“You know what, nevermind, you two hash this out before going back out to patients.” Tsukasa walked towards the door and left, hearing their arguing begin to continue as he walked away. “And get your own damn room for once.”

——————

Jealousy isn’t an emotion you’d usually see in the hospital’s breakroom unless someone somehow managed to get in a nap that was longer than an hour. Today, however, Senku seemed to break that little conception as he stared hard at Gen, who was trying to have a conversation with Hyouga, their anesthesiologist. Though, it was mostly one-sided as Gen tried to get Hyouga to open up a bit more while he refused and gave him half-answers to everything. Eventually, Hyouga had enough and got up, citing that he had to get back to work and left.

Seconds after the door closed, Senku stood up and stalked his way towards Gen as Chrome, Kinrou, and Kohaku watched with bated breath. Maybe after realizing that Senku was obviously jealous over Gen’s lack of attention towards him, he’d see the feelings he had for him. 

Only for Senku to round up on Gen with a glare and accusing finger. “You were riling him up on purpose, weren’t you?”

“Absolutely not!” Gen retorted, crossing his arms over his chest. “I was merely trying to get to know a fellow co-worker I haven’t met yet.” 

“Meeting new people?” Tsukasa asked, walking to the breakroom after hearing Hyouga grumble outside about too friendly co-workers. 

“I was simply trying to have a friendly conversation with Hyouga-chan, but it seems Senku-chan doesn’t approve.” Gen answered with a smirk, as Senku pouted at the accusation. 

“Hyouga isn’t friendly.” Senku mumbled, going to the coffee machine and making himself an extra-strong black coffee. 

Tsukasa shook his head and offered him some milk to add to his drink. “He is, sometimes.”

“Rarely.” Chrome added, agreeing with his mentor. 

“Does he take the mask off?” Gen asked, leaning back against his chair, with a look of thought. 

“To replace them, yeah.” Senku responded. “He’s anti-germ.” 

Gen scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. “But he works in a hospital.”

“He’s an anesthesiologist. His job doesn’t get as messy as Kohaku’s.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.” Kohaku groaned, fully remembering the patient she had to work with that morning that had a vomiting problem. 

“Sorry.” Gen chuckled before tapping his fingers on his thigh. “How interesting, though.”

“Not that interesting.” Senku mumbled, jealousy quite obviously rearing it’s head again. 

“Oh? How do you figure that?” Gen teased, poking Senku as he walked past him. “Are you jealous, Senku-chan?”

“Of what, mentalist?” Senku grinned. “We both know you’d have no chance.”

“Wha- I - If it weren’t for you, that is.” Gen spluttered, pointing at Senku, who laughed and made to walk out of the room. 

“Mhm. Because of me, I will be saving this hospital from a great storm.”

“I- Come back here!” Gen yelled, racing after Senku and messing his hair up once he caught up getting squawks of disapproval and a backhand from Senku to his own head.

——————

“I’m getting the feeling that our co-workers are becoming suspicious of us.” Gen suddenly proclaimed one day as Senku was filling out his latest report at the main desk.

Senku looked up from his paperwork with a frown, before closing the paper folder and turning his full attention towards Gen. “What makes you think that?”

“Call it mental intuition.” Gen said, leaning against Senku’s shoulder. 

Senku tapped his pen on the desk as he hummed in thought. “Maybe you should talk to them.”

“Perhaps that would be best.” Gen nodded before doing a double-take at the implication of Senku’s statement. “Wait, why only me?!”

Senku stared at him as he raised his eyebrows in question. “Huh? That mushy feelings talk is your job, mentalist unless you want me to cut them open.” While he got a grin for the joke, Gen kept up his rant. 

“I’m not doing it without you, you’re involved in this too!” 

“La, la, la!” Senku plugged his ears and started walking backward down the hall. “Oh I think I hear Ryusui calling me for a report, I’ll see you later!” Senku suddenly took off down the hallway, leaving Gen in the dust. 

“Oh no, you don’t!” Gen yelled after him, jogging to catch up with him. “Ugh, why’d I choose you anyway?” Gen griped as he caught Senku’s arm. 

“Because you mm-” Senku didn’t get to finish his sentence as Gen grabbed his cheeks and pressed their lips together. Well- Senku never could resist him anyway as he melted and accepted his fate, moving his hands to hold onto Gen’s neck and pull him closer, deepening their kiss. They only separated when a loud crash erupted near them, finding Kohaku, Chrome, Ginrou, and a dropped clipboard on the floor. 

“You- you kissed!?” Kohaku exclaimed, surprise tainting her expression as clear as the weather outside. They thought that Senku and Gen were still in the ‘I like you but can’t admit it yet’ phase, not the ‘let’s kiss in the hallway because I like you and I don’t care who knows’ phase. 

“Well yeah…” Senku said, equally as perplexed at their friend’s behaviors as Gen was. _They did tell their co-workers the status of their relationship, right?_

All three of them did a comical double-take as they took the confused response in. “So are you two in a relationship?!” Kohaku asked. 

Gen chuckled as he held up his left hand to show the golden band around it. “You do know we’re married, right?” Gen asked, while Senku copied him and pulled out a chain from under his shirt that carried his own matching ring. 

“But- but…” Chrome sputtered, trying to get a handle on what he’d just heard. “What?!”

The others seemed to have the same predicament as him, as Ginrou too stuttered out his own response a second after his. “How? Where?!”

“And- and when?!” Kohaku added with the unmistakable glint of rage in her eyes that she got when she couldn’t figure something out. 

“Oh dear, I think we’ve broken our co-workers, Senku-chan.” Gen nervously smiled as he tried to gesture at the others to lower their voices. There were still patients in the rooms next to them. 

Senku shrugged, letting his hands come up to cradle the back of his neck as he turned to walk away. “That’s on you to fix, mentalist. I’m going to nap in the breakroom.” Senku said before halting when he realized Gen was still trying to calm the others. “Coming?” He called.

Gen beamed at his husband and took off after him, leaving the others stumped and still gaping at them. “Of course!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This request is coming from todocoochie and sengenism on twitter! Thank you so much! I went with a 5+1 style for this fic, I hope that's okay! I'm so sorry it's taking me like nine million years to get requests out, I swear I see all of them and they will all be written!
> 
> There is also some very lovely and well done art you _must_ check out that greatly inspired this! https://twitter.com/xiuxingzhong_/status/1276831459127341058 
> 
> While my inbox is closed, there are still many requests left in my inbox I have to complete so look forward to those!
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed it and Thank You for reading this far! <3


End file.
